


Тихий день

by Fausthaus



Category: Unnatural (Japan TV)
Genre: Detectives, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: У Накадо выдался тот еще денёк





	Тихий день

— Вы уверены, что мы пришли именно туда, куда нам было нужно? — Накадо скептически смотрел на детектива Мукоджиму. — Я не вижу тут ни трупа, ни других полицейских, ни даже ржущих над нами подростков, решивших побыть идиотами и лишиться карманных денег на год вперед. И кстати, — под взглядом Накадо детектив сделал шаг назад и почти прижался к стенке склада, — где ваш начальник? Почему вы вместо него? Не припомню, чтобы он уходил в отпуск. Иначе бы Шоджи об этом давно всем прожужжала бы уши.

— Детектив Моури на другом вызове. Эта неделя выдалась очень напряженной. И я точно ничего не перепутал! — Мукоджима набрался храбрости и все же сделал шаг вперед, подсунув свой блокнот Накадо почти под нос. — Я все записал верно! Здесь должен был быть труп! Может, его украли?

— Или ему надоело ждать, и он свалил на вечеринку.

— Она.

— Что она? — Накадо поставил сумку на пол и присел на корточки, оглядываясь вокруг. Потом встал и обошел склад по небольшому периметру, остановившись только один раз, чтобы выглянуть в маленькое окошечко, расположенное на высоте человеческого роста.

— Сообщили о женском трупе. 

— Тем более зачем тут торчать, если есть места повеселее.

— Я не понимаю вас. 

— Мозгов не завезли? — Накадо тяжело вздохнул. Не день, а настоящая катастрофа. Сначала Сакамото носился по всей лаборатории в поисках своей дебильной игрушки, потом Шоджи рыдала на плече у Кубе, одновременно рассматривая новую коллекцию лаков в журнале, а потом Камикура приволок в прозекторскую журналистов и не дал нормально выспаться. А теперь еще и несуществующий труп на полутемном складе в компании недоумка, который по всей вероятности попал в полицию по какой-то невероятной случайности. Ну или изначально в первый отдел брали исключительно при предъявлении справки о полном кретинизме.

— Звоните! — не сдерживаясь, рявкнул Накадо, вплотную приблизившись к Мукоджиме, на этот раз невероятным усилием воли устоявшем на одном месте. 

— Куда?

— Вы видите тут труп? — Накадо сжал кулаки. — Я — нет. Также я не вижу тут место, куда его можно было бы спрятать. Даже если разрубить на куски и рассовать по щелям, которых тут тоже не наблюдается. Так что — звоните!

— Кому? — Мукоджима сжал блокнот в руках и недоуменно посмотрел на Накадо.

— Так, зайдем с другой стороны, — Накадо вытащил из сумки перчатки, натянул их и осторожно выдернул блокнот из рук детектива. Пролистав и найдя нужное, Накадо углубился в чтение.

— Нам позвонила женщина.

— Может, это был ваш живой труп?

— Прекратите!

— Я пошел отсюда, — Накадо сунул блокнот детективу и ухватился за ручки сумки.

— Полтора часа назад звонила женщина, представилась Шитаги Аки и рассказала, что нашла на своем складе труп девушки лет двадцати. В разрезанном красном платье. Передали сразу нам и в ближайший полицейский участок. Сюда был отправлен наряд. Они подтвердили нахождение мертвого тела, и поэтому сюда отправились и мы.

— Почему? 

— Что почему?

— Чем этот труп заслужил внимание сразу вашего подразделения?

— Потому что это серия, — Мукоджима тяжело вздохнул. — И эта девушка уже третья. Все как под копирку: красное платье с разрезанной на ленты юбкой, очень накрашенное лицо, красная роза в руках и лента в волосах. Все вещи девушке точно не принадлежат.

— А этот вывод на чем основан? — Накадо внимательно слушал детектива. 

— Звонившая опознала девушку. Это воспитательница детского сада, куда она водит своего сына. Сказала, что девушка всегда была скромной и опрятной. У нее была безупречная репутация. Представить ее одетой подобным образом, да еще и настолько накрашенной, она не может.

— Будто воспитательница детского сада не может нарядиться и оттянуться по полной в свое нерабочее время. А если эта Шитаги такая знающая, может, позвоните ей и расспросите, куда пропала воспитательница, наряд полиции, свидетели и она сама? 

— Не знаю, — Мукоджима опустил голову. — Но позвонить я могу.

— Дерьмо! — Накадо пнул стенку носком кроссовка и еще пару раз обошел склад, на этот раз рассматривая все гораздо тщательнее. — Почему на этот вызов не отправили Мисуми? 

— Мне сказали, что мы в нужном месте. Но и полицейские, которые охраняют место преступления, тоже назвали этот адрес. Как такое может быть? — изумленный голос Мукоджимы заставил Накадо поморщиться. — То есть мы там, где труп? А где труп?

— Я бы лучше спросил, где мы? — Накадо нахмурился. — А кто именно вам объяснял, как сюда проехать?

— Мне? Девушка-диспетчер. 

— А ей? 

— Хозяйка склада, — растерянно протянул Мукоджима. — Все знают, в этих складах черт ногу сломит. Двойная нумерация или что-то подобное.

— Или просто кому-то хочется, чтобы мы пробыли тут подольше.

— Не понимаю. 

— Расскажите еще про тех девушек. Вы же наверняка помните много?

— Зачем вам?

— Пока нас не выпустят, надо же чем-то развлекаться.

— Не выпустят? 

— Дверь склада закрыта. Можете убедиться сами. Закрыли пару минут назад. Кого-то из нас точно не хотят допустить до места преступления. Так что я сбросил смску Мисуми, чтобы и они нас поискали вместе с вашими полицейскими. Глядишь, кто-то и выпустит. А пока — расскажите про девушек.

— Первая, Кагами Ритаку, была найдена в портовом складе неделю назад. На ней было красное платье с характерными порезами на юбке, очень яркий макияж и в руках она держала красную розу. Была воспитательницей в одном из детских садов Саппоро, приехала в Токио отдохнуть и заказать свадебное платье. Пропала за три дня до нахождения тела. 

— Вторая тоже выходила замуж?

— Да. Инаги Сакура должна была выйти замуж в тот день, когда пропала. Ее обнаружили спустя три дня после заявления жениха об ее исчезновении. Тоже красное платье, тот же яркий макияж и красная роза. Снова нашли на складе. 

— Что показало вскрытие?

— Ничего особенного. У обеих был сердечный приступ. Патологоанатом, проводивший вскрытие, ничего подозрительного не обнаружил.

— Какому тупице доверили такое дело? — Накадо усмехнулся. — Сегодняшний труп тоже нашли через три дня после пропажи? Женщину же опознали.

— Нет. Воспитательница пропала два дня назад. Вернее, — Мукоджима посмотрел на часы, — ее нашли через два дня и двадцать два часа после того, как видели в последний раз. 

— Откуда такая точность? 

— По дороге к вам я звонил сестре последней жертвы. Она расписала мне все практически посекундно до момента, когда девушки попрощались на стоянке у гостиницы.

— А как находили трупы? Случайно?

— Каждый раз звонили владельцам складов и говорили, что с замками проблема. Они приезжали, находили дверь раскрытой, а внутри труп. Мы потом пробивали звонки и номера, но ничего не нашли.

— А последняя? 

— Последнюю нашли случайно. Хозяйке с мужем понадобилось что-то на складе, они поехали и нашли. Замок был не взломан, дверь закрыта. Супруги вошли вовнутрь, и мужу стало плохо. Жена же оказалось очень спокойной дамой и позвонила в полицию сама. 

— Какой впечатлительный оказался, надо же.

— Люди разные. 

— Скажите, а белье, что было на девушках, — тоже красное? 

— Что?

— Нижнее белье? Было красным или другого цвета?

— Красным. А вы откуда знаете?

— Вызывайте сейчас же на место преступления другого патологоанатома. Пусть немедленно начинает вскрытие. Может быть, еще успеет.

— О чем вы? 

— Только тот, кто знал о путанице на этих складах, мог отправить ложные сведения о дороге туда посторонним. Полицейские из участка вряд ли могли ошибиться. Вот поэтому мы, а вернее я, и сидим тут, пока не пройдет определенное время. Не знаю еще, чем могли травить девушек, но время точно играет не последнюю роль. Практически со стопроцентной вероятностью этот препарат через пару часов исчезнет из организма. И вы опять упустите убийцу, хотя вы с ней даже говорили. 

— Что?!

— Советую посмотреть иероглифы в фамилии жены, а также поинтересоваться у стойкой супруги, не собиралась ли скромная воспитательница замуж за ее мужа. Должна же быть причина для обморока.

— Накадо-сан... — Мукоджима, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на Накадо.

— Звоните уже! — Накадо с тоской осмотрелся. — Интересно, сколько нам тут еще торчать! Не день, а дерьмо!


End file.
